The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP16232’. ‘KLEDP16232’ originated from a controlled cross between the proprietary female parent ‘DCP-2009-1001’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘DCP-2009-0187’ (unpatented) in May 2011 in Stuttgart, Germany. A single plant was selected in June 2012 and designated ‘KLEDP16232’.
In August 2012, ‘KLEDP16232’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDP16232’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem cuttings.